coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9607 (7th November 2018)
Plot Evelyn hands all the jewellery back to Tyrone, saying the box was just shoved under her bed and she thought the contents had been abandoned. When he walks out of the house, not wanting to talk to her, she realises she's gone too far. Gina tries to assure Fiz that Tim has been helping her cope with Sally's incarceration. Tim and Faye visit Sally and tell her about the burner phones. Planning for her future, Sally tells them she plans to change Gina's bedroom into a yoga room for when her sister moves out. Nick tells Carla that although he's named as a co-director of the restaurant, he did it for illegal tax reasons for a friend and his wife and he is just a sleeping partner. They now want him out and he is happy to comply. Carla warns him not to bring HMRC down on them. Fiz tells Geoff how supportive Tim has been to Gina. Lawyer Leonard Rattigan joins the dinner with Sophie, Paula and Julian at Speed Daal, mourning the loss of Ronan Truman, his best client. Faye mentions Sally's talk of the yoga room to Gina. She's hurt that she's being pushed out. When Tyrone returns, Evelyn apologises for her manner and that her neglect of her daughter pushed him into Jackie's arms. He tells her she's got to change or she'll die a lonely old woman. After sidelining Sophie with his legal talk, the arrogant Rattigan pushes his glass towards her, expecting her to fill it. She flies off the handle with him for his snobby manner. Rana is uneasy as the baby talk in the Rovers continues but stays silent in front of Kate. Gina packs to leave but Tim convinces her to stay. Paula tells Sophie that Rattigan is a circuit judge and could be overseeing Sally's trial. Nick rings Elsa, lying that Gail is ill and he has to be with her. From his talk, Elsa is more than a business partner to him. Fiz is shocked when she comes home and finds Evelyn running a fashion show for the girls. She's not convinced by her change of manner. Rana tells Imran off for raining on her parade at her party but he again implores her to be honest with herself. Geoff warns a surprised Tim that Gina is carrying a torch for him. Cast Regular cast *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan Guest cast *Julian Cooper - Jason Riddington *Judge Leonard Rattigan - Andrew Forbes Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *Speed Daal *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geoff is given food for thought regarding Gina; Evelyn realises she has outstayed her welcome; and when Carla reveals she is going to Nottingham to check out Nick's restaurant, he promises to explain all. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,874,207 viewers (12th place). Category:2018 episodes